undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 1
aight yo this be a day in da life of them devious mothatruckas and they whole thangs going ann. Mali be circling around holding a newspaper and shit but he can't reed cuz Ashton and Dudley fighting over who the better scholar cus Dudley dumb ass hating. They nigga aura making 2much noise. Dudley punch Ashton and shit like Dudley from street fighter and Ashton punk ass go flying. Mali see this and shake his head. "Son why the hell you do that for? It's no one else's fault that yo ass be dumb af. Ashton gonna be successful and shit while yo ass be hating in the corner" Mali say and Dudley wanna cri cuz he just been disowned lol fgt "Dad all them hoes be over me but they starting to like smart niggas like Ashton so I gotta beat his ass or kill him or some shit idk" "You don't know cause you dumb as hell" Mali reply Dudley be like "tru" Mali be like "Besides you know all them hoes be gold digging like yo mamma" "Did someone say golden d" Olivia say as se creep up next to Mali and shit startling and shit. Mali mad cuz he got no idea where she come from Mali be like "Where the fuck you come from betch" but then Olivia be like "I came out from a vag, like the one u can't resist that is attached to me" Mali be like "your pussy stank anyway. All yo kids be ratchet af" Olivia be like "they yo kids too dumfuk" but then Mali be like "they all you doe except for the black on them" PBR comes into the scene and sees the couple arguing "Porque están todos peleando? Porque no nos podemos juntar bien y amarnos entre todos para conjurar un lugar de amor, paz y armonía?" "Nigga we know yo ass speak English" Mali say "Oh rite I was playing into the stereotype too hard. This episode has been severely racist so far so just wanted to keep to theme of it" PBR justify himself "Oh true. Yeah this is racist af like Dolan Trump" Mali say "You can't be racist af, unless the dick 2 gud" Olivia say "Esta tipa habla como una prostituta" PBR say to himsel before Courtney and Mary be up in him "Hey uncle PBR, wanna make some milfzr with us" "Yo wtf get away from me" PBR yell as he bounce "Ain't y'all hoes gonna get PBR d quit trying. And stop watching his videos, we got enough hoes round here" Mali say "Does that mean I'm a hoe?" PBR call out from afar "Yeah you is. It's k doe you a professional career man, and these hoes just be thirsty" Mali reply to his brotha PBR be like "tru" and he go to his backroom casting couch room with Eva Lovia KP show up with 2 checks "Meyn people these days buying counterfeit used Sailor Moon underwear like crazy can you believe dat" KP holding a check for 6 billion dollars for Mali and Olivia while the other is in 25 pesos for PBR "where is our Latino" Mali be like "he be making creampie" "Oh. That's nasty" KP reply Meanwhile from the outside, Hannah Fleetwood watches Mali through the end of dr sniper rifle. "I must kill Mali, as Lord Trump commends" behind her is an army of flat chested and flat assed wyet hoes Hannah swears to kill Mali and eventually, the remainder of the Devious Squad. All for Dolan Trump. Category:Episodes Category:Episdoes Category:LAD